<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotham One Shots by Demonicpi13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797566">Gotham One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonicpi13/pseuds/Demonicpi13'>Demonicpi13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chubby Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kinks, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonicpi13/pseuds/Demonicpi13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AS the title says I will post ships or x reader of Gotham heroes or villans here. I'm getting back into writing so this might help me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotham One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!TRIGGER WARNING:Rape!</p><p>I'm not quite good at writing Smut but I'm getting better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a late night and you were walking home from a dinner date with a man you were talking to. Shaun was a nice guy. He was also a doctor but what he saw on you, that were you were confused as hell on.</p><p>You ran a hand through your (h/c) as you sighed softly. As you were walked you stopped as you heard a groan coming from an alleyway. You looked down the long alleyway and called out "Hello? Any one there?" but no answer. You sighed softly "God damn my good heart" You said and headed down the alleyway. It was dark, wet and the alleyway smelled off something that died.</p><p>You as you walked you heard the groan again. You pulled out your phone and turned on the flashlight app. You aimed at to the source of the noise and gasped. There laid a pale man, green hair and his shirt was soaked in blood. It was obvious he was hurt. You hurried over to the man "Ah shit" You said. You quickly removed his shirt and used it to stop the blood from continue to run. As you noticed his body was covered in different tattoos. You liked tattoos but didn't bother getting one yourself.</p><p>You managed to stop the bleeding for now. You helped him stood up and slug one of his arms over your shoulder. "Alright, let's go" You say to him but he didn't respond. You helped him get back to your apartment, that wasn't very far away, you swung open your door and walked inside and closed the door with your foot. You lied him on the couch and went to your bathroom to get antibiotics, bandages, stuff to clean the wound, and a needle and thread. You return and removed the shirt.</p><p>You cleaned the wound first. It didn't seem like a bullet wound, more like a knife slash. You then started to sew up the wound. This wasn't your first wound you fixed up. You had a cat that loved to fight so by now you were use to it. After the sewing you took the bandages and wrapped up his torso that the wound was at. You gentle slapped his face to wake him up. He groaned and opened his blue eyes and looked at you.</p><p>"I need you to sit up. It may hurt but you'll thank me in the morning....probably "You say and the man nodded his head softly. You grabbed his arm and helped him sit him. You gave him some of the antibiotics and went to the kitchen and got him a glass of water and gave it to him when you returned. The man took the pills and dropped the glass on the floor breaking it. You jumped a bit because you didn't think he'd break it.</p><p>"Wha...what is...your name...doll?" He asked you. His voice was hard describe. It wasn't horrible. More like...soothing, you guess."(y/n)" you say to him, he smiled weakly "I'm...The Joker" He said before passing out.</p><p>It was the next day. You had fallen asleep after you found out the man's name. The Joker. You had helped The Joker. You thought you were fucked because he would want something from you now. Then a loud crash is heard from your kitchen. You sat up quickly and get out of bed hurrying to the kitchen.</p><p>There stood The Joker sitting on your counter eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. The crash was the toaster falling to the floor. You sigh in relief. It wasn't the police. "I see you're feeling better" You said. Joker sat the bowl down "Yes Thank you doll for helping me" He said with a smile.</p><p>You smiled back at him "You are welcome" You said but deep down you were scared shitless. Who knows what he would do know that he was up and active. He hopped down from the counter and walked over to you and he put his hands on your face "Let me thank you the right way" You blushed softly at how close he was to you.</p><p>He didn't give you time to answer because he pulls you into a rough kiss.  Joker slid his hand under your shirt. He rubbed your stomach softly. he gently traced the stretch marks as he bit onto your lip. Joker pulled back and smiled at you. It was a smile of lust from a man who hasn't seen sex in awhile. "How about we take this someone else" He threw you over his shoulder. Joker headed for your bed room as if he knew where it was. Joker tossed you onto the bed like you where a dead body to him.</p><p> You looked up at the man. You couldn't tell if the look in his face was lust or just crazy. He crawled over to your body. His hands on either side of your head. He lowered down to your face. Joker gave you another swift kiss. He pulled out something from his pocket. He began to cut your shirt and bra off with ease, like his done this before. Joker lowered himself back down to your neck. He kissed it up and down, leaving bite marks along the way.</p><p>You let out a gasp "fuck!" Joker sat up and wiped his mouth "Soon." He removed his orange button up shirt. He tossed it to the floor. Joker stood up from the bed. He undid his belt slowly. he unbuttoned and zipped his zipper down. He pulled his pants down. You can see that he wasn't wearing any underwear at all. Joker's cock was hard and a decent size too. Joker picked up the same knife from before and cut your pants and underwear off. He went back over you. He slid himself inside of you without warning or prep, hell not even any pleasure on your end. He grabbed your hips as he thrusted himself into you. Joker's grip was on you was hard and it hurt. You honest wished it was over or would end soon. You were afraid to fight back because the man was crazy. Tears fell from your face as you felt the man go harder on you. "This is fucking fantastic! I'm going to be going at this for long time"Joker smiled at you. YOu believed what he said. It was going to be a long horrible night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanna request? Go ahead! Any x reader is welcome along with ships.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>